Bunuh Diri
by La Demencia
Summary: Saat Jimin berpikir bahwa mati adalah pilihan terakhirnya, Taehyung membalikkan kenyataan dan memorak-porandakan pikirannya. Membuat Jimin berubah pikiran, bahwa akhir dari hari adalah bukan mati, tapi malam dengan Jimin berada di bawahnya. A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Bunuh Diri

Saat Jimin berpikir bahwa mati adalah pilihan terakhirnya, Taehyung membalikkan kenyataan dan memorak-porandakan pikirannya. Membuat Jimin berubah pikiran, bahwa akhir dari hari adalah bukan mati, tapi malam dengan Jimin berada di bawahnya. A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin. TWO-SHOT.

.

.

 **BTS** **belong to** **BIGHITEnt**

 **WARNING!**

 _Typo(s), Mature Content (language, alcohol, sex, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 _ **A big warning :**_ _Daddy!kink_

 _Step out if you don't like it!_

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART I**

 **.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kita dapat hampir seratus ribu, lumayan."

Keadaan jalanan sempit itu nyaris tak bercahaya, orang yang berlalu-lalang pun tak tampak. Yang ada sekarang hanya empat orang yang berdiri menjulang serta satu anak yang meringkuk bersimpuh dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lain kali, menurut saja, okay? Jadi kau tidak akan kesakitan seperti ini," kata yang berrambut jingga, yang selalu memberi arahan kepada teman-temannya yang lain sedari tadi untuk apa yang harus mereka lakukan, "ayo kita pergi."

Mereka pun pergi, dengan membawa uang hasil jarahan dan hantaman tangan kepada anak yang entah siapa dan darimana asalnya mereka tak peduli. Ada Jeon Jungkook, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo dan yang terakhir, Park Jimin.

Kalian bisa bilang bahwa Jimin lah yang menjadi penopang mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan tak patut seperti ini. Merampas, merampok, dan kelakuan minus lainnya mereka lakukan bersama tanpa pernah lewat. Pernah sekali mereka tertangkap namun orang tua Jungkook benar-benar mempunyai pengaruh yang besar di kepolisian dan mereka langsung bebas tanpa syarat esok harinya. Bahkan kasusnya pun tak terdengar sampai ke sekolah. Ah, benar, mereka masih berada di kelas dua menengah akhir.

Mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah persimpangan sebelum berpisah, saling membagi _penghasilan_ hari ini sebelum saling pamit. Tidak benar-benar berpisah mungkin, karena hanya Jimin yang berbeda arah dari ketiganya.

Jimin bukan dari keluarga berada seperti Jungkook, atau bukan dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja seperti Mingyu atau Wonwoo. Ia hanya seorang anak dari pengangguran yang tinggal di apartemen kecil di jalan terpencil pula.

"Dasar pria tak berguna!"

"Kau yang jalang! Mengurus rumah tangga saja tidak becus!"

Jimin hanya melenggang masuk tanpa mengucap salam atau mengetuk pintu sedikit pun ketika dua orang pria dan wanita di usia akhir lima puluhan tengah beradu mulut hebat di ruang tengah mereka. Jimin hanya lewat sambil bergumam soal bahasan argumen mereka yang sama sekali tak penting.

"Ya Park Jimin! Kau berkelahi lagi?"

Jimin berhenti sejenak saat ayahnya memanggil dan menoleh padanya asal, "Bukan urusanmu."

Kemudian ia berjalan lagi ke kamarnya, tak peduli soal ayahnya yang berteriak kurang ajar dan ibunya yang menyalahkan ayahnya tentang mempunyai anak seperti Park Jimin. Ya, anak seperti Jimin memang sangat tak berguna. Jimin sering berkali-kali untuk menyayat nadinya sendiri namun tak pernah berhasil. Yang ia dapatkan hanya kecaman ibunya soal menambah beban pengeluaran dengan biaya rumah sakit. Jimin memang penambah beban, tentu.

.

.

"Permisi?"

Ia mengetuk mungkin sudah hampir sebanyak lima belas kali jumlahnya, menyaut permisi bahkan nama pemilik rumah untuk kesekian kalinya namun tak ada respon untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini hari minggu, sudah pasti pemilik rumah ada di dalam bukan? Ia pun berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya dan tak ada satu batang hidung pun yang muncul untuk membuka pintunya. Ia bukan orang culas, jadi ia tak akan main buka pintu begitu saja tanpa seizin pemilik rumah.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menghubungi sang pemilik rumah siapa tahu dia memang sedang tak ada di dalam.

" _Halo? Taehyung-_ ah _?_ "

Yang dihubungi menjawab, Taehyung—yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu dan memanggil-manggil tanpa ada yang menyahut—membuang napasnya lega.

"Ah Tuan Park, senang kau mengangkat teleponku."

" _Tumben sekali Taehyung-_ ah _, ada apa?"_

"Begini," Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang kering karena sedari tadi membuka mulut, "aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang, dan kurasa... kau tidak ada di rumah?"

" _Di depan rumahku?_ "

Taehyung berdehem kecil saat Tuan Park kebingungan kenapa Taehyung bisa ada di depan rumahnya. Namun Taehyung menjelaskan bahwa ada yang harus ia bicarakan mendadak mengenai lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaannya.

" _Ah maaf Taehyung, aku ada jam kerja tambahan hari ini. Ini hari libur, anakku pasti di dalam, coba masuk saja dan tunggu aku di dalam. Aku pulang sebentar lagi."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan masuk."

Taehyung menggerakkan kenop pintu, dan benar saja selot kuncinya tak terpasang. Ia masuk perlahan sambil mengucap salam dan bilang aku akan menunggu. Tuan Park berkali-kali bilang maaf dan bilang untuk pulang secepat mungkin. Taehyung hanya mengangguk paham dan kembali mengucapkan sampai jumpa nanti sambil menutup pintunya.

Ia duduk cukup lama, mengecek kembali jam mungil di pergelangan tangan kirinya sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya. Ia melihat ke sekililing, rumah ini masih tak berubah sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu ia datang kemari. Lantainya masih berderit dan lampunya tak cukup terang.

Taehyung meninggalkan posisi duduk silanya yang cukup memegalkan, membuka jam tangannya lalu beranjak untuk ke kamar mandi. Ia berjalan pelan sambil sekali lagi melihat sekeliling. Mencari-cari di mana gerangan anak Tuan Park berada. Sepuluh tahun lalu, anaknya masih kecil dan Taehyung bahkan hanya bertemu dengannya sekilas. Taehyung hanya sempat bertemu Jimin dengan _utuh_ saat ia baru dilahirkan, hari itu Taehyung menemani Tuan Park untuk menemani sang istri melahirkan. Taehyung juga cukup sering mengunjungi Jimin sampai ia umur dua tahun namun ia naik jabatan sehingga waktu kerjanya benar-benar menyita.

"Ji-Jimin?!"

Namun betapa terkejutnya Taehyung saat pertemuannya yang selanjutnya dengan Jimin terjadi pada kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan. Jimin di sana, terletang di lantai kamar mandi dengan darah yang yang mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangannya. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup dan bibirnya pucat seputih kertas. Dahinya berkeringat banyak sekali, sangat kentara ia tengah berjuang untuk melawan rasa sakitnya.

"Jimin bertahanlah astaga," Taehyung dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menelpon Tuan Park untuk kemudian menelpon ambulan. "Halo? Halo Tuan Park?"

" _Taehyung? Ada apa?"_

Namun sebuah tarikan lemah di ujung celana bahannya membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya sejenak. Taehyung perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, tepat ke arah Jimin yang terbaring dan tangannya mengapit lesu di ujung celananya.

"Jangan... " kata Jimin terengah, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya sudah hampir tertutup penuh, "jangan telepon ayahku, jangan."

Taehyung menatap Jimin penuh rasa empati, ia sungguh ingin memberi tahu Tuan Park. Namun melihat Jimin, mungkin ini bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk memberi tahu anaknya tengah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Maksudnya, orang tua mana yang senang mendengar anaknya ingin bunuh diri.

" _Taehyung?"_

" _Ahjussi jebal... "_ Jimin mengeratkan genggaman jarinya di celana Taehyung, napasnya terpotong-potong dan wajahnya semakin memucat.

" _Halo?"_

"Ya, ya Halo?" Taehyung melihat ke arah Jimin. Sungguh, ini adalah kejadian pertama untuknya dan ia luar biasa panik tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terlebih Jimin tak ingin ia menelpon ayahnya jadi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

" _Ada apa Taehyung?"_

Taehyung kembali melihat ke arah Jimin dan anak itu masih menggumam _jebal_ dan jangan bicara apa pun kepada ayahnya meski sangat tidak jelas dan sulit untuk di dengar.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Jimin melepas genggaman tangannya yang lemah dan mengatukkan kepalanya ke lantai setelah sedari tadi mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung, matanya kini menutup sempurna dan Taehyung menjadi semakin panik, "a-aku kira aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku ada jadwal mendadak. Aku akan ke sini lagi minggu depan. Sampai Jumpa Tuan Park!"

" _Apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama? Oh, kau pasti sangat sibuk kalau begitu—"_

Taehyung langsung menutup teleponnya bahkan sebelum Tuan Park membalas ucapan salam perpisahannya. Ia dengan terburu mengangat tubuh Jimin ke mobilnya, berpikir menelpon ambulan akan memakan waktu semakin lama lagi sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membawanya sendiri saja terlebih melihat Jimin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Semoga ia tidak terlambat.

.

.

"Jika anda terlambat sedikit saja, dia bisa meregang nyawa."

Taehyung menghembus napasnya lega, sambil menatap ke arah Jimin yang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus juga transfusi darah di kedua lengannya. Katanya Jimin kehilangan darah banyak sekali, kandungan oksigen di tubuhnya pun akan benar-benar menipis jika saja Taehyung tak membawanya ke sini dengan segera.

"Terima kasih antar bantuan anda Pak," Taehyung membungkuk ramah sambil menjabat tangan pria paruh baya yang mengetakan pakaian serba putih tersebut, menggumam banyak sekali terima kasih.

"Omong-omong, apa dia kebetulan anak anda atau relasi anda?"

Taehyung sudah menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bukan, dia hanya seorang anak dari kenalanku."

"Ahh begitu," dokter tersebut mengangguk-angguk paham, artinya Taehyung tak sengaja menemukan Jimin atau ia dimintai tolong untuk mengantar Jimin ke sini, "apa aku bisa bertemu orang tuanya?"

"Entahlah, aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."

"Baguslah, anak ini sepertinya sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Ada beberapa sayatan luka di pergelangan tangannya yang membekas, dan luka itu didapat dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia juga sepertinya mengalami stress dan gangguan tidur yang berat, di lihat dari kadar oksigen di dalam darahnya yang benar-benar rendah. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus akan sangat berbahaya."

Taehyung meringis ngeri mendengarkannya. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa bocah seperti Jimin bahkan punya tingkat stress yang lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya yang notabennya sudah bekerja dan memikirkan uang. Selama ini, Tuan Park adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia pikir Jimin juga akan sama baik juga cerah seperti Tuan Park, tapi jika kenyataannya seperti ini, Taehyung jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana Tuan Park di rumah dan mengapa Jimin sampai bisa seperti ini.

Untuk sekali lagi Taehyung membungkuk penuh rasa terima aksih sambil mengucapnya juga ketika sang dokterpergi untuk mengurus pasiennya yang lain. Taehyung berdiri di sana, menatap Jimin yang tertidur pulas dan sangat pucat seperti salju.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau alami sampai seperti ini bocah?" Taehyung menyisir helai oranye Jimin perlahan. Berpikir apakah peraturan sekolah jaman sekarang berubah dan para siswa bisa mengecat rambut mereka warna-warni seperti permen karet dan memakai banyak anting, tidak seperti jaman Taehyung dulu.

Ia memandangi wajah Jimin. Dalam tidurnya dan tutup kelopak matanya, bulu matanya terlihat lurus namun tak begitu panjang. Hidungnya lancip meski tak terlalu mancung. Lalu rahangnya, untuk ukuran bocah—Taehyung memperkirakan Jimin masih berusia enam belas sampai tujuh belas tahun—punya Jimin sudah sangat tegas dan runcing. Dan oh, bibirnya. Bibirnya cukup tebal dan Taehyung membayangkan apa jadinya jika bibir itu berada di antara kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kim Taehyung, pikiranmu mulai kemana-mana pungut kembali astaga,"

.

"Hei bocah mau kemana?"

Taehyung baru saja kembali dari kafetaria rumah sakit dengan membawa secangkir kertas americano panas dengan asap yang mengepul membuat kacamatanya sedikit berembun. Di sana Jimin sudah berdiri, melepas infus rumah sakit juga selang transfusi darahnya. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat dan berdirinya pun tidak benar.

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya lalu meringis nyeri saat selang transfusi darahnya terlepas, "dan aku akan membayarmu nanti untuk biaya rumah sakitnya."

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin dan menyimpan kopinya di meja nakas samping ranjang, menatapnya dalam-dalam sampai Jimin menatapnya bingung dengan kerungan di antara kedua alisnya yang tajam. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Apakah begini caramu berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolongmu?" Taehyung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Jimin dan ia baru menyadari bahwa tinggi Jimin tepat sebatas matanya dan sepertinya sangat cocok untuk dipeluk. Oh tidak lagi Kim Taehyung.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menolongku juga, padahal tadi biarkan saja aku mati jadi aku tak perlu merepotkanmu untuk membuatmu menolongku. _Case closed, Sir._ " Jimin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan jarum dan selang kini balas menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit mendongak, senyum kecil—atau mungkin lebih ke arah merendahkan dan mengejek—terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang pasi. "Terima kasih atas kemuarahan hati anda, Tuan, aku sangat menghargainya. Aku pamit pergi, dan terima kasih untuk tidak menelepon ayahku."

"Hei," Taehyung dengan cepat mengganggam lengan Jimin kuat-kuat hingga anak suia tujuh belas itu hampir terhuyung jatuh ke dekapan Taehyung jika saja pijakannya sedikit melenceng, " _show your manner before you go, kid._ "

" _I don't think i must showing my manner towards you since we don't even know each other,"_ dengan kekuatan seadanya Jimin berusaha melepas genggaman Taehyung yang sebenarnya tak keras itu—kondisi Jimin sedang benar-benar lemah, sungguh—lalu menatap Taehyung dengan marah, " _and I'm not a kid. Thank you."_

Jimin akhirnya berhasil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih memanggil-manggilnya untuk beberapa kali. Lalu menggeram frustasi mengapa anak jaman sekarang susah sekali diatur. Taehyung jadi membayangkan bagaimana repotnya Tuan Park mengurus Jimin di rumah.

.

.

"Ada masalah di rumah lagi?"

Jimin hanya diam saat ditanya demikian, masih menghisap _marlboro_ -nya dalam-dalam lalu mengepulkan asapnya jauh sampai menyentuh langit-langit kamar Jungkook. Ya benar, Jimin sekarang tengah berada di kamar megah milik Jungkook, terbaring telentang dengan sebatang rokok di sela kedua jarinya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak mereka bertemu saat SMP dulu, Jimin akan berada di kamar Jungkook kalau di rumahnya sedang _kacau_ atau memang hanya ingin saja.

"Jangan bilang kau mencoba bunuh diri lagi?!" Jungkook yang duduk di kursi belajarnya langsung melotot ke arah Jimin dan yang dipelototi hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua alisnya pongah. "Sudah kuduga astaga, kau ini tak niat hidup apa bagaimana _sih_?"

"Aku memang tak niat hidup Kook _ie_ , aku kira kita sudah membicarakan topik ini sekitar _mmm_... dua ribu tujuh ratus lima puluh satu kali?" Jimin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk membuang puntung rokoknya di asbak yang terletak di atas meja nakas samping ranjang superior milik Jungkook.

"Hiperbol sekali," Jungkook juga menyesap rokoknya, membuat asap berbentuk lingkaran di udara yang sangat indah, berbanding terbalik dengan resiko nikotin itu sendiri, "kau bahkan selalu pergi jika aku menanyakan hal ini."

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil, lalu memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang terbalut oleh kain kassa dan plester. Ia sudah pernah menyayat nadinya sebanyak tiga kali, hampir juga melompat dari atas gedung sekolahnya waktu SMP dulu namun lebih dulu dicegah Jungkook sebelum ia terjun bebas dan menghantam beton di bawah sana.

"Dengar Park, kau bukan satu-satunya orang di dunia yang hidup merana, jangan berlagak paling menderita sendirian." Untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook menyesap rokoknya, lalu menyemburkannya kembali. Begitu seterusnya sampai tak terasa batang sepanjang jari telunjuknya itu kini hanya sebatas setengahnya saja.

Jimin adalah alasan Jungkook merokok, alasan ia bergabung dengan kelompok berandalan dan melakukan tabiat buruk. Meski bukan sepenuhnya salah Jimin, tapi ia sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal Jimin. Setidaknya ia tak menderita sendirian.

Jungkook adalah contoh lain dari anak _broken_ _home_ yang sebenarnya Jimin sangat ingin bertukar kehidupan dengannya. Jungkook punya orang tua yang lengkap, punya seorang kakak yang kini berkuliah di Cambridge jurusan kedokteran dan harta yang sampai cucu ke dua belas pun sepertinya tak akan habis. Tapi Jungkook tak pernah mendapat perhatian, orang tuanya tak pernah di rumah dan kakaknya tentu saja merantau jauh di negeri elizabeth sana.

Jungkook tak pernah diberi pujian meski ia mendapat peringkat satu di kelas, tak pernah mendapat ciuman dan pelukan meski sedang ulang tahun, hanya sebuah tumpukkan kado saja yang tiba-tiba menggunung di karpet kamarnya. Bahkan saat ia bergaul dengan Jimin dan melakukan banyak tindak kriminal—kriminal umum untuk anak SMA tentu saja—sampai dipanggil polisi pun kedua suami istri itu tak mau tahu. _'Kelakuan remaja, maklum saja'_ begitu katanya saat mereka berada di kantor polisi sebagai syarat agar Jungkook, Jimin, Mingyu juga Wonwoo bisa keluar dari sana. Dan saat Jungkook duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya dan sampai di kamarnya, Jungkook tak mendapat komentar atau cercaan apa pun. Mereka hanya bilang untuk istirahat yang cukup lalu segera pergi untuk mengurus uang masing-masing.

"Aku juga menderita di sini Jim, jangan _sok_ melankoli begitu. Kau membuatku ingin muntah."

"Jika kasusnya sepertimu sih aku tak keberatan," Jimin meringis nyeri saat menyentuh bagian dalam sikutnya bekas transfusi darah tadi, "kau benar-benar difasilitasi, tinggal berkedip dan uang di hadapanmu. Kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku akan bahagia-bahagia saja."

"Pikiranmu itu," Jungkook menaruh rokoknya yang masih berasap pada ceruk asbak berwarna merah terang ya ada di meja belajarnya, berbeda dengan yang digunakan Jimin yang berwarna biru kelam, "pendek sekali astaga seperti orangnya."

"Sekali lagi bilang seperti itu nyawamu melayang Kook,"

"Oke, oke aku tak akan bilang kau pendek lagi sungguh," Jungkook mengangkat tangan defensif saat Jimin memelototinya dengan seram, "tapi definisi hidup senang itu bukan soal uang _man_ , aku juga ingin seperti anak-anak lain yang orang tuanya hadir saat pembagian rapot. Ayahmu yang bengis itu saja sudi datang, dan Tuan Jeon yang uangnya segunung itu bahkan tak tahu anaknya sudah kelas berapa."

"Ya, ya makan _tuh_ bahagia bukan soal uang."

Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat Jimin berkata demikian. Sungguh, ada sesuatu yang konslet di dalam kepala Jimin dan benar-benar butuh untuk dibenarkan. Anak ini tak pernah sekali saja berpikir postif dan mensyukuri hidupnya. Ya meski jika Jungkook menjadi Jimin pun ia akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"Jadi kembali ke topik awal," Jungkook kini mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila di atas kursi, "kau mencoba bunuh diri lagi? Dan ada yang menolongmu lagi?"

Jimin mengangguk dua kali, wajahnya masih sangat pucat sampai-sampai Jungkook sudah siap sedia untuk menelpon ambulan seandainya Jimin jatuh pingsan di kamarnya, "Kali ini aku tak tahu siapa orangnya."

Kasus bunuh diri Jimin yang pertama adalah ia ditemukan oleh guru konselingnya saat mencoba menyayat diri di sekolah, yang kedua oleh ibunya dan berakhir dipukuli sambil diteriaki hingga rasanya Jimin ingin mati di tempat saja, lalu yang ketiga oleh Jungkook.

"Kau sama sekali tak kenal? Maksudmu, itu bukan tetanggamu atau siapa begitu?"

Jimin menggeleng kecil, "Aku benar-benar tak mengenalnya. Aku sendiri sampai sekarang bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku."

"Apa dia pencuri?" tanya Jungkook setengah kaget.

" _Nah_ , kalau pencuri dia sudah membiarkanku mati saja di sana." Jimin lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dengan sekali hempas ke atas empuknya kapas ranjang Jungkook, memejamkan mata sejenak sambil mengingat orang yang tadi menolongnya. "Dia malah repot-repot membawaku ke rumah sakit dan membiayainya. Perkiraanku dia cowok yang banyak duit."

"Seperti apa dia? Apakah dia tampan?"

"Kau ini tak bisa saja melihat laki-laki yang bening sedikit," Jimin memutar mata saat Jungkook tampak berbinar sekejap setelah ia menyebut kata _cowok_ dalam kalimatnya, "dia lumayan, tapi sepertinya sudah tua."

"Sudah lanjut usia begitu?"

"Mungkin dalam rentang tiga puluh sampai empat puluh? Aku tak terlalu yakin."

"Apakah dia seorang pedofil yang sudah lama mengincarmu?! Dan sebenarnya ia datang ke rumahmu untuk memperkosamu dan malah menemukanmu bunuh diri... _Eottokhae?!_ " Jungkook membuat ekspresi yang benar-benar dramatis sehingga apa yang dibicarakannya terlihat betul-betul sungguhan.

"Aku sudah tujuh belas dan sudah tidak dihitung sebagai anak-anak astaga, kasus pedofil sangat tidak cocok untukku."

Lalu keduanya tertawa, tawa Jungkook keras sekali sementara Jimin hanya tertawa kecil karena badannya masih terlalu lemas untuk mengeluarkan seluruh energinya.

"Oh iya _man_ , tawaran tinggal di rumahku masih berlaku, ingat?"

"Terima kasih untuk kerendahan hatimu yang tidak murni itu Tuan Jeon, tapi akan kupikirkan."

.

.

"Kau tidak di sini untuk bunuh diri kan?"

"Ya, kau hampir saja membuatku bunuh diri ke bawah aspal barusan."

Jimin terkejut bukan main saat suara yang cukup ia kenal menginterupsinya dari acara menatap langit sore di jembatan penyebrangan dekat sekolahnya. Ia tengah duduk di pagar sambil mengisap rokoknya dan suara itu hampir saja membuatnya terjun bebas ke bawah. Atau mungkin lebih baik ia terjun saja tadi?

Jimin turun dari posisi duduknya yang sangat berbahaya itu dan berbalik untuk bersandar pada pagar, lalu menatap muka pria di sampingnya yang tengah menelisik ke arahnya.

"Oh, _Ahjussi_? Apa kabar?" Setelah melihat wajahnya, Jimin tahu orang ini adalah yang menolongnya tempo hari. Ia ingat betul kacamata berbingkai tipis dengan warna perak keemasan yang menaungi matanya juga setelan jas rapi ala orang kantoran pada umumnya.

"Baik," pria itu berdehem pelan sebelum mengucapkan kata berikutnya, "kau? Sudah sembuh?"

"Seperti kelihatannya, bukan?" Jimin tersenyum acuh sebelum kembali menikmati asap rokok yang menyelubungi paru-parunya.

Ada jeda bebearapa saat dimana mereka hanya diam dan menikmati angin segar sore hari di musim semi. Rambut Jimin terkibas menawan oleh angin yang melaju tak kalah cepat dari mobil-mobil di bawah mereka. Ada juga burung-burung gereja yang sesekali terbang di atas untuk kembali ke sarang memberi makan anak-anaknya.

"Omong-omong _Ahjussi_ —"

"Jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_ astaga aku masih muda," pria itu dengan cepat menyanggah pembicaraan Jimin dan Jimin hanya mengangguk paham. Meski sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli soal sapaan untuk dirinya apalagi orang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan, aku Park Jimin, dan kau sepertinya kenal dekat dengan ayahku."

Mata Jimin yang sudah sipit itu kian menggaris saat ia melihat lamat-lamat penampilan Taehyung, menebak-nebak apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung atau tidak atau kemungkinan absurd lainnya.

"Kim Taehyung, aku sudah tahu namamu dan... ya, aku kenal baik dengan ayahmu." Taehyung kini bersandar berlawanan arah dengan Jimin, meletakkan kedua lengan bawahnya kasual di atas pagar dan menatap jalanan.

" _Daebak_ ,"

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak penasaran hubunganku dengan ayahmu begitu?" Taehyung menoleh sedikit untuk melihat sebagia dari wajah Jimin yang termandikan sinar senja, kulitnya yang sedikit terbakar itu berpadupadan sempurna dengan jingganya silau mentari.

"Begini _Ahjussi_ ," Jimin berbalik dan mendapati wajah marah Taehyung karena ia kedapatan memanggil dengan sebutan _ahjussi_ , "oke, maaf, kelupaan. Jadi begini, aku saja bahkan tak mengerti mengapa kau begitu ingin tahu urusanku. Dan _for your information_ saja, ayahku tak pernah peduli tentangku, jadi untuk apa aku peduli padanya?"

Taehyung tercengang—sebenarnya tidak terlalu karena ia sudah menebak bahwa hubungan Jimin dan salah satu orang tuanya pasti kurang baik jika sampai bunuh diri begini—dan membuka mulutnya resnponsif, tertawa dengan nada yang menurut Jimin sangat menyebalkan dan berbalik menyamping untuk berbicara berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Astaga, beginikah kau bersikap kepada orang tuamu? Anak jaman sekarang Ya Tuhan," Taehyung mengusak rambutnya menyikapi sikap Jiminn yang begitu tak peduli bahkan mungkin di arti kata lain membenci orang tuanya.

"Dengar ya, kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi kau tidak usah berlagak _sok_ paling benar," Jimin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, Taehyung lama-lama seperti Jungkook, selalu merasa paling benar dalam menasihati dirinya, "lagi pula _Ahjussi_ , kenapa kita bertemu lagi? Ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Satu lagi kita bertemu, mungkin kau dapat payung gratis."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, ini memang kedua kalinya mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Dan jika nanti satu kali lagi mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja, pertanda baik kah?

"Dengar bocah, kantorku itu," Taehyung menunjuk sebuah pencakar langit tepat di dekat tangga jembatan penyebrangan, "aku akan lewat sini jika ingin makan di restoran Cina di seberang sana terlebih dahulu."

Jimin memandangi gedung pencakar itu, salah satu yang selalu menjadi penarik perhatiannya saat ia di sini. Gedung itu tinggi sekali, sekilas puncaknya seperti sedang menyentuh awan-awan yang menggelung tertiup angin.

"Kau pasti orang kaya jika bekerja di situ _Ahjussi—_ "

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_ _jebal_ aku masih muda begini," Taehyung tampak frustasi saat Jimin tertawa melihat reaksi Taehyung yang sangat tidak suka dengan panggilan itu.

"Aku jamin umurmu dua kali lipat umurku," Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang kering sekilas, "sebutkan, berapa umurmu?"

Taehyung awalnya hanya tertawa canggung mendengar Jimin yang menanyakan umurnya. Anak ini benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun dengan langsung menanyakannya umurnya. Awalnya ia tak ingin menjawab, namun tatapan serius dari Jimin membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan meneguk ludahnya malu.

"Tiga puluh... lima," jawab Taehyung sambil memalingkan wajahnya, ia juga tak ingin mengakui bahwa dia sudah sepuluh tahun lebih dari seperempat abad.

"Sudah kuduga, umurmu bahkan satu tahun lebih dari dua kali lipatnya umurku," Jimin tertawa begitu puas saat melihat Taehyung yang salah tingkah karena kebenaran umurnya. Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dan menjilati bibirnya tidak nyaman saat Jimin masih saja tertawa.

"Tetap saja jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_ ," Taehyung berujar cukup keras mencoba menghentikan tawa Jimin yang belum juga berhenti, "sialan aku dipermainkan bocah ingusan."

"Oke-oke, astaga," Jimin menetralkan tawanya yang membuat perutnya berguncang dan sakit, "aku tak akan memanggilmu _ahjussi_ , mari kita cari panggilan yang lebih layak."

Jimin kembali menyipitkan matanya dan menelisik Taehyung, menggumam panjang sambil berpikir sedikit. "Aku tak mungkin memanggilmu Taehyung saja karena dari tampangmu kau itu manusia penuh hormat dan sopan santun, kau bahkan bicara formal padaku."

"Kalau begitu panggil _hyung—"_

"A-ah," Jimin menggeleng dengan cepat, "jarak umur kita terlalu jauh untuk aku memanggilmu _hyung_."

Taehyung memutar matanya jengah saat Jimin membahas soal jarak umur mereka yang sangat jauh, "Kalau begitu—"

"Kalau _Daddy_? Bagaimana?"

"A-apa?"

Taehyung membulat mulutnya sempurna saat kata sakral itu keluar dari mulut Jimin dengan begitu entengnya. Taehyung tak kuno atau ketinggalan jaman, ia pria lajang umur tiga puluh lima yang butuh asupan seksual untuk kehidupannya. Dan tentu saja ia sangat tahu—amat sangat tahu apa arti panggilan yang disebut Jimin tadi.

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang _Daddy_ ," Jimin mendekatkan jaraknya di antara dirinya dan Taehyung lalu mendongak untuk menatapnya, " _Wae_? Kau punya fetish semacam itu juga?"

"Tidak maksudku—"

"Oke deal. _I'll call you Daddy from now on_." Jimin tersenyum cerah saat ia benar-benar membuat Taehyung skakmat di tempat. Tak bergerak dan kesulitan bicara. Jimin hanya tak mengerti kenapa begitu gampangnya menjahili pria berumur yang satu ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi jurus andalan Jimin untuk menggoda Taehyung untuk kedepannya.

"Jimin tapi kurasa panggilan itu hmm... " Taehyung bukannya tidak suka. Maksudnya, hei, bukankah ini terlalu diluar konten untuk memanggilnya _itu_ untuk panggilan sehari-hari dan bukan urusan di atas ranjang—tidak, Taehyung juga tidak terlalu ingin tapi ya cara Jimin memanggilnya _Daddy_ saja sudah cukup membuatnya ingin mencium Jimin.

"Kau tidak suka? Bukankah orang lain suka seperti ini?" Jimin terkekeh kecil, "Dipanggil _Daddy_ , punya seorang _baby boy or girl_ dan kau hanya cukup membelikan apapun yang mereka mau. Lagipula kau sudah umur segini dan jomblo, aku jamin uangmu masih segunung dan tak terpakai, benar? Lebih baik berikan itu padaku dan aku akan memberikanmu _segalanya_."

Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, menatap Jimin tak percaya, menolak percaya bahwa Jimin masih bocah SMA yang minggu lalu ia temukan sekarat di dalam kamar mandi. "Kau sedang menjual dirimu, nak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang akan memanggilmu _Daddy_." Jimin tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu bergerak untuk menggandeng tangan Taehyung, "Kau bilang jika lewat sini ingin pergi ke restoran kan? Ayo Daddy kita ke sana aku sudah lapar!"

Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa untuk sekedar menutupmulutnya yang terbuka ingin marah pada Jimin. Sialan, ia benar-benar dipermainkan bocah SMA umur tujuh belas tahun yang tak tahu diri.

"Jimin—ya!"

Taehyung hampir tersungkur saat Jimin menariknya tanpa etika sama sekali, ke arah restoran Cina yang terletak di dekat jembatan penyebrangan.

.

.

Taehyung tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya mengizinkan Jimin duduk di hadapannya dan makan bersama dengannya. Taehyung benar-benar ingin membunuh Jimin karena anak itu terus berceloteh sambil memanggilnya _Daddy_ sampai orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan. Bahkan saat pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan, ia berkata, " _Aigoo_ senangnya melihat ayah dan anak yang makan bersama."

Dan itu sukses membuat Jimin tertawa puas sementara Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sambil berucap terima kasih kepada sang pelayan.

"Pulang sana bocah ini sudah malam,"

Taehyung berjalan kasual menuju jembatan penyebrangan jalan untuk kembali ke kantornya dan mengambil mobilnya. Tapi Jimin masih mengikutinya di belakang dengan riang.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, keberatan?"

Taehyung menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Jimin, membuat anak itu berhenti mendadak dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Pulanglah orang tuamu akan khawatir,"

"Mereka tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku, tenang saja," Jimin mendekatkan diri ke arah Taehyung dan memegang jasnya yang tak terkancing, "aku benar-benar tak ingin pulang, bawa aku ke rumahmu, boleh?"

"Ke rumahku?!"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang dalam acara kabur, aku belum pulang selama satu minggu—"

"Satu minggu?!"

Taehyung berbicara terlalu keras di depan Jimin sampai-sampai Jimin harus mundur sedikit untuk menghindar. Taehyung mengerang frustasi, ini seperti sekarang ia begitu khawatir pada Jimin dan khawatir juga kepada Tuan Park yang ia hormati soal Jimin belum pulang selama satu minggu.

"Tak perlu kaget begitu, aku pernah tidak pulang dua minggu dan mereka bik-baik saja. Ya mereka malah bersyukur aku tidak pulang karena mengurangi biaya makan."

Jimin berkata enteng meskipun di raut wajahnya tersirat rasa sedih yang membendung. Taehyung tahu benar sebenarnya Jimin berharap ia dikahwatirkan, meski Taehyung tak tahu bagaimana cara Tuan Park dan istrinya memperhatikan Jimin.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ke rumahku," Jimin sudah ingin melompat dan berteriak tapi senyuman Taehyung yang mencurigakan membuatnya tak bergerak, "dengan satu syarat, aku akan menelpon ayahmu dan bilang kau menginap di rumahku."

" _Dad—_ "

"Tidak ada bantahan. Kau bilang ingin menjadi anak baik untukku bukan? Kalau begitu diam dan menurut."

Jimin tak melawan lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung berbicara tajam padanya sejak sore tadi, ada nada dominasi yang membuatnya tak mampu melawan. Berikut dengan ekspresinya yang berubah dingin dan tidak cerah seperti tadi. Namun Jimin tetap gengsi untuk menunjukkan ketundukkannya di hadapan Taehyung, jadi ia hanya mendecih malas dan memutar bola matanya di hadapan Taehyung sambil mengangguk setuju.

Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nama kontak Tuan Park dan dengan segera memencet tombol hijau untuk menghubunginya.

" _Yoboseyo,"_

"Ah Tuan Park, selamat malam, maaf mengganggu." Taehyung menatap Jimin yang sedang memutar matanya malas karena Taehyung benar-benar menelpon ayahnya.

" _Ada apa? Kau tidak sibuk? Kau sering menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini,"_

"Begini," untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung menatap ke arah Jimin, "aku sedang bersama anakmu. Jimin."

" _Jimin? Dia bersamamu? Anak nakal ini astaga—dia tidak pulang seminggu dan sekarang bersamamu?"_

"Ya, kami tadi tak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Dan oh, aku ingin membawa Jimin bersamaku, bagaimana? Dia bilang tak ingin pulang jadi kurasa lebih baik dia di tempatku dulu."

"Aigoo _Taehyung-ah_ , _tidak perlu. Itu pasti sangat merepotkanmu. Bawa saja dia ke sini dan akan kuberi dia pelajaran."_

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tak kebaratan. Jimin anak yang baik dan manis. Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi muntah-muntah saat Taehyung memujinya baik dan manis. Sementara Taehyung mendesis menyuruh Jimin untuk tetap diam dan tidak banyak tingkah. Taehyung melangkah menjauh agar Jimin tak bisa mendengar percakapan dirinya dengan Tuan Park.

" _Tapi Taehyung—"_

"Aku akan membawa Jimin ke tempatku Tuan, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Dan sepertinya... kalian sedang ada masalah kurasa? Jimin butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Terdengar suara desahan panjang dari seberang panggilan, " _Baiklah, jika kau memaksa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semoga Jimin tidak banyak merepotkanmu."_

Taehyung bergumam terima kasih lalu menutup teleponnya dengan cepat, mendapati Jimin memandanginya dengan raut wajah penuh tanya tentang hasil telepon mereka.

"Tidak boleh, aku disuruh mengantarmu pulang," Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin dan ia menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa yang lucu membuat Taehyung ingin mencubitnya, "bercanda. Jalan yang cepat. Aku lelah sekali hari ini."

Taehyung berjalan terlebih dahulu, menyisakan Jimin yang butuh proses untuk mengartikan kata-kata Taehyung lalu bersorak bahagia dan berlari mengejar Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mampu terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jimin, bocah tetaplah bocah, sekuat apa Jimin berusaha terlihat dewasa dan mampu melakukan apapun sendirian.

.

.

Jimin berjalan santai masuk mendahului Taehyung ke apartemennya, dengan lancang masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat interior di dalamnya. Jimin mengucap _wow_ berkali-kali saat melihat interior rumah Taehyung yang monokrom, cocok sekali dengan kepribadian Taehyung yang terlihat taat aturan. Sepertinya Taehyung adalah orang yang membayar pajak dan tagihan tepat waktu sekali.

"Apartemenmu oke, rapi sekali untuk seorang laki-laki."

Taehyung menghembus napasnya mencoba membiarkan saja Jimin dan tidak mengaturnya. Ia benar-benar tak suka ada orang asing menjelajahi rumahnya seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa enggan untuk melarang Jimin dan malah memperhatikannya lama-lama.

Tinggi Jimin tak lebih dari sebatas matanya, dan badannya lebih berisi daripada dirinya yang ramping. Taehyung benar-benar memperhatikan Jimin hingga detil yang paling kecil, seperti Jimin punya satu _piercing helix_ di telinga kirinya dan dua _piercing_ berbentuk salib di masing-masing telinga. Entah hanya firasat atau apa tapi dengan tampilan seperti ini Taehyung dapat memastikan bahwa Jimin masuk golongan preman di seklahnya atau minimal brandal yang suka membolos dan memalak adik kelas.

"Ya-ya! Mau apa kau astaga," Taehyung berjalan ke arah dapur saat Jimin membuka kulkasnya dan dengan seenak jidat mengeluarkan dua botol soju yang sengaja ia simpan untuk masa-masa berat dan stressnya yang akan datang.

"Aku tak tahu kau menyimpan ini di rumah," Jimin berjalan santai menuju rak-rak yang ada di dapur Taehyung, seolah mencari sesuatu dan memekik senang saat menemukannya, dua buah gelas kecil bening yang kini sudah ada di tangannya. "Temani aku minum ayo."

Taehyung mengusap mukanya frustasi saat Jimin sudah bersiap duduk di kursi barnya dan membuka tutup botolnya sekali hentak. "Jimin, secara hukum kau masih _sangat minor_ astaga ini melanggar hukum. Dan ini rumahku! Kau juga, kau orang asing datang ke rumahku dan tanpa permisi _mencuri_ isi kulkasku."

Jimin menuangkan air soju yang bening itu ke masing-masing gelas yang tadi ia ambil, mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum ke arah Taehyung seolah yang dikatakan Taehyung itu salah dan dilakukannya lah yang benar. "Ayolah tak usah _sok_ abdi negara begitu, secara internasional umurku sudah sah untuk mengenyam alkohol. Dan kau tidak melarangku untuk mengambilnya, kau hanya mengeluh karena aku masih di bawah umur jadi aku tidak mencuri."

Taehyung benar-benar bisa mati muda jika harus menghadapi Jimin dalam waktu yang lama. Anak ini, pandai sekali bicara dan mengelak, Taehyung betanya-tanya siapa yang mengajari Jimin sampai seperti ini. "Jimin aku serius, aku tak ingin kau ditangkap polisi astaga, aku harus bicara apa pada ayahmu," Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin mencoba mengambil botol berwarna hijau cerah itu namun Jimin satu detik lebih cepat untuk menariknya pergi, "Jimin aku mengingatkanmu,"

"Mungkin ini terdengar _mainstream_ tapi Taehyung, peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar," Jimin mengedip jahil ke arah Taehyung terlebih saat Taehyung menautkan alisnya karena mendengar Jimin yang hanya memanggil namanya saja, "aku dengar juga tadi kau lelah, mungkin satu atau dua teguk akan membantumu."

Taehyung masih diam di tempat dan siap untuk membuka mulut lagi dan mengumpati Jimin atau apa pun agar otak anak itu kembali sehat seperti saat ia masih kecil, namun tatapan mata Jimin yang seperti anak anjing keleparan menjadi alasan pertama ia tak jadi marah-marah.

" _Daddy_ , ayo? Temani Jimin kemari,"

Dan itu menjadi alasan kedua Taehyung tak bisa berbuat apa pun selain berjalan dan duduk di hadapan Jimin. Taehyung tak benar-benar terenyuh hanya karena panggilan jahanam tersebut, tapi nada menggemaskan Jimin serta senyumannya yang mendadak secerah mentari pagi membuat perutnya tergelitik dan lambungnya berteriak geli.

Taehyung awalnya tak akan minum dan hanya ingin mengamati Jimin, tahu-tahu ia _hangover_ Taehyung bisa repot. Tapi Jimin terus menyodorkan gelas kepadanya dan Taehyung berakhir meneguknya dalam satu kali hentak. Jimin minum lebih banyak dari Taehyung, dan ia belum benar-benar mabuk. Taehyung bahkan berdecak kagum dengan toleransi alkohol Jimin yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran remaja.

"Hei nak," Taehyung menatap Jimin yang tengah menenggak minumannya kasar dan cepat, lalu membanting gelasnya tak berperasaan ke atas meja kayu yang keras itu, "kau tahu, aku tak bermaksud ikut campur urusanmu. Tapi... kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri waktu itu?"

Jimin melirik Taehyung dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memaksa Taehyung untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih meyakinkan agar Jimin mau menjawabnya. "Dokter juga bilang kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya, apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, lalu meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi bertengger di tangannya, cairannya belum sempat terminum olehnya. "Maksudku— _yeah_ , ayahmu orang yang baik. Aku mengenalnya lama—"

"Seberapa jauh kau mengenal ayahku?" Jimin dengan cepat memotong perkataan Taehyung dan memandang Taehyung serius, menaruh salah satu tangannya di dagu untuk menumpu kepalanya di atas meja. "Menurutmu ayahku itu bagaimana?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, memikirkan kebaikan-kebaikan Ayah Jimin dulu yang membuatnya kini berhasil dan sukses. "Aku kenal dengan ayahmu bahkan sebelum kau lahir."

Jimin kini menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, manangkup pipinya sendiri dan menatap Taehyung dengan mata sayunya.

"Dulu aku seumur kau, aku putus sekolah karena orang tuaku mengalami kebangkrutan besar-besaran dan tak punya uang untuk menyekolahkanku. Jadi aku bekerja di salah satu pabrik tekstil untuk menambah biaya hidup keluargaku, dan di situlah aku bertemu ayahmu."

"Kami bekerja di sektor yang sama, bagian mencelupkan kain ke dalam zat pewarna. Dan ia mengajariku banyak hal, benar-benar dengan sabar mengajariku yang masih bocah ingusan agar bekerja dengan baik. Banyak pegawai lain yang mencercaku karena aku masih sangat muda, tapi ayahmu selalu menolongku dan menemaniku makan siang. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, bahkan ketika aku dipromosikan untuk menjadi pengawas, aku tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih kepada ayahmu Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk lemah di antara cerita Taehyung, memandangi wajah Taehyung yang terlihat bahagia namun sedih di saat yang bersamaan saat ia bercerita tentang kehidupan masa lalunya yang tak semapan sekarang.

"Tapi pada saat itu, terjadi pemecatan besar-besaran, dan ayahmu korbannya. Aku benar-benar terpukul dan sampai bilang akan ikut mengundurkan diri, namun ayahmu bilang tak perlu. Ia kerja serabutan, menghidupimu yang waktu itu masih dalam kandungan ibumu. Aku ada saat kau dilahirkan, dulu kau lucu sekali, pipimu merah merekah dan tanganmu yang kecil menggenggam jari telunjukku dengan erat. Kau benar-benar _cantik_."

Jimin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Ini soal ayahku, okay? Kenapa kau membahas tentangku astaga," Jimin tertawa lagi, "dan aku baru tahu kau mengenalku bahkan sebelum aku lahir."

"Itu sebabnya kau tak boleh tidak sopan begini padaku Jimin _-ah_ , kemana bayi kecil lucuku dulu hmm? Aku merindukannya, aku rindu menggendongmu dulu." Taehyung membuat ekspresi gemas ke arah Jimin dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah ingin meraih Jimin namun Jimin menepisnya dan tertawa bersama dengan Taehyung.

"Oke, ini sudah _out of topic_ , mari kita pergi ke pertanyaan awalku," Jimin tersenyum kecut sambil menatap gelasnya yang berdiri di atas meja, berisi cairan dengan kadar alkohol yang membuat pipinya bersemu, "mau dengar sedikit cerita dariku?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, meminum sojunya yang tadi sempat terlupakan dan kembali menatap ke arah Jimin dengan serius.

"Aku bukanlah anak yang diharapkan kau tahu, ibuku hamil di luar pernikahan, mereka terpaksa menikah hanya karena aku ada di kandungan ibuku, itu saja." Jimin kini hanya memandang ke arah Taehyung yang ekspresinya cukup terkejut, dan Jimin tersenyum pongah melihatnya. "Kukira kau sudah tahu hal ini, tapi ternyata belum. Kau tidak mengenal ayahku sedekat yang aku kira."

"Oke, itu fakta yang mengejutkan, tapi darimana kau tahu akan hal itu?"

"Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika mereka merahasiakan ini dan aku tahu saat sudah besar, atau tetanggaku yang memberi tahu atau apa pun seperti di drama. Tapi ibuku selalu mengatakan ini saat memarahiku dulu, _'Dasar anak tak berguna, kau menghancurkan hidupku, aku harus menikahi pria itu karena kau di perutku'_ " Jimin memandang Taehyung dengan mata yang berlinang air mata, bibirnya bergetar dan napasnya sedikit kacau. Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa berkata apa pun selain menunggu Jimin untuk melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Waktu itu aku masih sepuluh tahun, namun aku sudah cukup mengerti apa yang ibuku ucapkan dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku tak semangat hidup." Jimin menatap ke arah langit-langit untuk mencegah air mata keluar dari matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan dikeluarkan dengan getar yang parau. "Aku tak masalah aku hidup miskin, tak masalah aku makan _ramyeon_ tiap hari. Aku benar-benar tak masalah. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat orang tuaku bertengkar tiap hari, menyalahkan aku sebagai penyebab hancurnya masa depan mereka tepat di depan mataku. Dulu aku masih belum dewasa dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakuka selain menangis, aku ingin kabur dari rumah tapi aku takut akan dunia luar yang lebih kejam."

Dan Jimin benar-benar menangis, air matanya meluncur langsung dari netranya yang sekelam langit malam. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang dadanya yang begitu sakit; menyesakkan bagaimana mengingat orang tuanya benar-benar memerlakukannya seperti benda pembawa sial.

"Aku dulu bukan anak pembangkang, aku selalu patuh dan rajin belajar di sekolah. Tapi mereka selalu tidak puas, mereka selalu marah tanpa sebab bahkan ibu selalu memukulku. Aku bahkan tak bisa membawa teman-temanku ke rumah karena takut mereka melihat ibu atau ayah memukulku."

Tangisan Jimin mulai mengeras, menjadi isakan-isakan menyakitkan yang membuat Taehyung ingin memeluknya dengan segera. Jika kemarin Jimin terlihat kasar, tidak sopan, dan bahkan terlihat tak peduli untuk hidup, tapi kini Taehyung melihat Jimin yang rapuh, butuh sentuhan hangat dan pelukan lembut untuk meredakan perasaannya yang luka.

"Tak apa Jimin tak apa, mereka hanya masih butuh sedikit waktu," Taehyung mengelus surai Jimin dengan jarinya, berharap akan memberikan sedikit afeksi dan penenang pada Jimin yang tersenggal parah.

"Tapi sampai kapan?" Jimin mengaung marah ke arahnya, menampakkan wajahnya dengan siratan penuh rasa sakit dan terabaikan, "Aku sudah berusaha menunggu, aku sudah menjadi anak baik dan mereka tak pernah bisa menerima. Sampai kapan Taehyung sampai kapan?"

Taehyung berjalan memutari meja bar yang panjang dan menghampiri Jimin untuk memeluknya. Jimin menangis lebih keras di pelukannya dan meluruhkan semua rasa sakitnya di dada Taehyung, terisak begitu menyakitkan sampai membuat Taehyung ingin menangis juga.

"Aku ingin mereka bicara halus padaku, aku ingin mereka memelukku, bukan memukulku. Aku ingin diperlakukan seperti seorang _anak_ , aku ingin mereka memujiku karena ujianku bagus, Taehyung, aku tak ingin mereka bekerja untuk kaya raya. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya cara untuk mencari uang, aku juga ingin dipikirkan Taehyung,"

"Iya Jimin iya, aku tahu Jimin,"

Dan malam itu, Jimin menumpahkan segala keresahan hidupnya dalam pelukan Taehyung, menangis sekencang mungkin berharap setitik beban dalam tubuhnya terangkat dan kepalanya tak lagi pening juga dadanya tak lagi sesak. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin ingin seseorang mendengar rasa sakitnya dan memeluknya. Seperti ini.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dengan kepala yang pening luar biasa dan baju yang sudah berganti menjadi sepasang piama berwarna biru tua yang terasa halus di tubuhnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, tersadar berada di dalam kamar Taehyung yang seluuhnya hampir warna putih dan sisanya warna-warna yang lembut.

"Apakah aku benar-benar bercerita dan menangis di pelukannya?"

Jimin mengerang frustasi dan menendang-nendang selimut di kakinya. Ia benar-benar akan mati malu jika Taehyung membahas soal tangisan cengengnya dan ceirta drama melankoli yang entah kenapa tadi malam ia ceritakan. Ia benar-benar _loose control_ dan hilang akal, bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan itu semua padahal ia belum benar-benar mabuk?

Oke, anggap saja semalam Jimin mabuk dan akan berlagak lupa apapun yang terjadi tadi malam. Ya, Jimin akan berlagak demikian dan tak ingat soal apapun yang terjadi semalam. Meskipun ia ingat betul ia menangis memalukan di pelukan Taehyung sampai membuat kemejanya basah, tertidur di pelukannya dan ia dibawa ke sini oleh Taehyung. Jatuh sudah semua gengsi yang Jimin tampilkan di hadapan Taehyung.

Jimin berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar Taehyung, mendapati Taehyung tengah berkutik di dapur dengan sehelai roti di tangannya dan pisau beroleskan selai di tangan lainnya. Taehyung sudah memakai kemejanya, lengkap dengan dasi dan celana bahan hitam yang mencetak sempurna bentuk kaki jenjangnya. Dengan ragu, Jimin menghampirinya dan duduk di meja bar yang semalam menjadi saksi bisu tangisannya.

"Kukira kau akan tidur sampai lusa," kata Taehyung sambil tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari roti yang tengah ia olesi dengan selai, Jimin hanya mencibir pelan mendengarnya, memperhatikan Taehyung dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau hanya menggantikan bajuku kan? Tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh?" Jimin hanya menatap roti yang disodorkan oleh Taehyung sebelum mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan pelan, merasakan selai coklat yang meleleh di lidahnya dengan nikmat.

"Tidak astaga, sudah kubilang kau masih di bawah umur, mana berani." Taehyung mnyelesaikan olesan terakhirnya dan memakannya, mengecek waktu di pergelangan tangannya dan kembali menggigit rotinya. "Mau ke sekolah atau tidak hari ini?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan mulutnya yang penuh dan bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Jika mau, aku akan ke rumahmu dan mengambilkanmu seragam."

Jimin nampak seolah terkaget-kaget dengan perhatian yang diberikan Taehyung, namun ia masih enggan menjawab dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan roti di mulutnya.

"Tinggalah di sini untuk sebentar Jimin- _ah_ ,"

Dan Jimin sukses tersedak dengan rotinya lalu dengan kalap mengambil gelas di sampingnya dan mengisinya dengan air mineral. Ia tak berharap Taehyung untuk memintanya tinggal, ia hanya ingin tinggal semalam saja dan kembali ke rumah Jungkook atau kemana pun. Semua ini ada di luar ekspektasinya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tahu pasti keadaanmu tak akan membaik jika pulang ke rumah, tinggallah di sini dulu dan tenangkan pikiranmu," Taehyung tersenyum kecil menatap Jimin, "kau juga harus menemui dokter, aku tak yakin lukamu itu sudah sembuh benar dan kondisimu sudah fit."

"Kau... tidak hilang ingatan bukan?" Jimin membersihkan sudut bibirnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, "Ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat membantuku, aku juga ingin membantumu Jimin. Kau tidak boleh hidup seperti ini terus."

Jimin hanya diam dan memandangi rotinya. Ia juga lelah jika hidup seperti ini terus, ia berharap sekali saja hidup berbeda atau menjalani hidup orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dari pada hidupnya. Jimin kini menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Syarat seperti?"

Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi Jimin pelan yang membuat Jimin kaget dan tak mampu bergerak. Jari-jari kurus dan panjang itu bergerak pelan di atas kulitnya dan sungguh ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Kau harus jadi anak baik, belajar yang baik di sekolah, patuh pada apa yang aku bilang, _and be my good boy_ , _okay_?"

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, meraih tangan Taehyung dan mengenggamnya. Taehyung tersenyum puas dan Jimin pun balas tersenyum ke arahnya, seolah ini menjadi konfirmasi tersirat untuk Jimin bisa tinggal di tempat Taehyung untuk sementara waktu sampai urursannya di rumah selesai. Jika itu pun bisa selesai.

" _Alright, i'll be your good boy_ , _Daddy._ "

.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

Hai! Ini ceritapertama di akun ini. dan untuk informasi, ini akun khusus untuk cerita-cerita vmin. Akun ini dibuat karena cerita vmin yang masih sangat sedikit jadi begitulah. Lestarikan vmin! Hidupkan vmin!

Sekian, jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow ya!

 _-La demencia-_


	2. Chapter 2

Bunuh Diri

Saat Jimin berpikir bahwa mati adalah pilihan terakhirnya, Taehyung membalikkan kenyataan dan memorak-porandakan pikirannya. Membuat Jimin berubah pikiran, bahwa akhir dari hari adalah bukan mati, tapi malam dengan Jimin berada di bawahnya. A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin. TWO-SHOT.

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _Typo(s), Mature Content (language, alcohol, sex, etc), AU, OOC, and etc._

 _ **A big warning :**_ _Daddy!kink_

 _Step out if you don't like it!_

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART II**

 **.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Pastikan kau menyapa orang tuamu, _kay_?"

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya saat Taehyung kini benar-benar mengatur apa yang harus ia lakukan. Taehyung berhasil membujuk Jimin untuk sekolah, dan parahnya membawa Jimin ke rumahnya untuk mengambil seragam. Padahal pria itu bilang awalnya akan ia saja yang mengambilkannya. Tapi sekarang Jimin duduk di samping Taehyung menuju ke rumahnya setelah membuat perjanjian asal dengan Taehyung tadi pagi bahwa ia akan menuruti perkataan Taehyung atau ia pergi dari apartemennya.

Awalnya Jimin hampir berhasil meyakinkan Taehyung untuk tidak berangkat ke sekolah, berdalih jika Taehyung mengantarnya ke rumah lalu ke sekolah akan membuatnya terlambat. Tapi Taehyung tentu sajalah lebih pintar, bilang bahwa ia adalah direktur kantornya jadi ia bebas ingin terlambat atau tidak.

Mereka sampai setelah sepuluh menit berada dalam hening mobil, hanya mendengar suara deru pendingin dan lalu lintas jalan di pagi hari yang ramai.

"Turun, aku setelahmu."

Jimin menatap Taehyung keki dan dengan tidak pelan membuka mobil Taehyung yang mahal itu, berjalan gusar ke rumahnya di lantai dua gedung tua itu. Taehyung mengikuti sambil terkekeh kecil, memerhatikan Jimin yang sepertinya sangat kesal dengan pilihannya.

"Aku pulang," Jimin masuk ke rumahnya, mendapati sang ibu tengah menonton televisi model lama dan ayahnya sedang bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja. Entah kerja apa yang ia jalani saat ini, Jimin tak pernah mau tahu.

"Ya! Park Jimin, kau masih berani pulang? Kukira kau akan hidup di jalanan selamanya."

Jimin menghembus napasnya panjang, ibunya sudah mulai _kumat_ dan ia benar-benar tak ingin bicara dengannya. Terlebih dengan perintah Taehyung untuk menyapa kedua orang tuanya. Jimin lalu tersenyum dan membungkuk ke arah keduanya,dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil seragam dan pakaianku lalu pergi lagi, puas—AW!"

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung sudah berdiri di sampingnya sebeum tadi pria itu mendepak belakang kepalanya dengan tidak pelan. Jimin menatap nyalang Taehyung sementara Taehyung bergumam kecil seperti jaga bicaramu bocah, lalu menatap kedua orangtua Jimin dengan senyuman yang sejuk.

"Oh, Taehyung?" kata Tuan Park, "Kau mengantar Jimin? Astaga, anak ini makin merepotkanmu saja, maafkan aku."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku mengantar Jimin ke sini untuk mengambil pakaiannya."

Jimin menatap Taehyung dan memutar matanya, lalu melenggang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi untuk segera mengemasi pakaiannya seperti apa yang Taehyung katakan. Darah Taehyung hampir naik saat melihat Jimin benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun, tapi mungkin ia akan memukul kepala anak itu lebih keras nanti.

"Begini Tuan Park" Taehyung memecah hening, dengan otomatis kedua suami-istri itu menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "aku ingin meminta izin kembali. Bolehkah Jimin tinggal di tempatku... yah, untuk waktu yang agak lama?"

"Apakah Jimin yang meminta padamu?" tanya Tuan Park, dan Taehyung dengan refleks menggeleng, tangannya pun ia gerakkan untuk menunjukkan isyarat ketidaksetujuan. "Tidak, tidak. Aku yang memintanya."

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu seolah bingung dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba meminta Jimin untuk tinggal di tempatnya? Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Taehyung bahkan tak pernah membahas Jimin jika mereka sedang bertemu.

"Taehyung, kau tidak perlu membawa Jimin. Jika kau ingin membantu, kami hanya butuh finansial untuk kebutuhan Jimin."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, Nyonya Park benar-benar bicara tanpa kata tersirat jika mereka memang kekurangan finansial—walaupun Taehyung sudah sangat hapal itu—dan seolah tak setuju untuk Jimin tinggal di tempatnya.

"Mungkin... kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti?" tanya Tuan Park, "Taehyung _-ah_ , bisa bertemu nanti malam? Di tempat soju yang biasa,"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Taehyung akhirnya memilih untuk berpamitan kepada keduanya dan melangkah sedikit cepat ke mobilnya. Ia menunggu Jimin di dalam mobil, berpikir kenapa anak itu memakan waktu yang lama untuk mengemasi pakaian. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya, bergantian untuk melirik ke luar jendela mobilnya.

"Maaf lama,"

Taehyung terperenjat saat Jimin tiba-tiba membuka pintu samping mobilnya, menaruh sebuah tas di jok belakang dan satu lagi ia taruh di pangkuannya. Dengan cepat ia mengenakan sabuk pengamannya dan menatap ke jendela di sampingnya, seolah tak ingin menatap Taehyung.

Suara deru mobil terdengar dan tidak dengan suara mereka. Jimin masih diam menatap keluar jendela, menopang dagu dengan tangan yang bersandar di sisi jendela. Taehyung pun fokus dengan setir di tangannya dan lalu lintas pagi hari yang padat.

"Kau marah karena aku membawamu ke rumah?" Taehyung bertanya, menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna merah.

Jimin masih diam, bahkan enggan menoleh ke arah Taehyung atau lirikan mata pun tak ada. Taehyung mengkalkulasikan bahwa Jimin memang iya marahnya. Mungkin sebaiknya Taehyung saja yang mengambil pakaian anak itu dan membiarkan Jimin tinggal di rumahnya.

"Baiklah kita tidak akan ke rumahmu lagi, biar aku saja yang menghadap mereka."

Hanya sebuah gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir Jimin dan Taehyung hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Jimin benar-benar sebuah definisi dari anak remaja yang kurang didikan, dan Taehyung sangat mengerti kenapa demikian. Ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, dan benar-benar ingin membantunya juga.

Mereka sampai setelah mendapat kemacetan di satu titik, dan beruntung Jimin benar-benar tepat waktu sampaidi gerbang sekolah sebelum gerbang benar-benar ditutup. Di dekat gerbang sudah ada Jungkook yang berdiri dengan risau menunggu kedatangan sobatnya itu.

"Kalau ada sesuatu telepon aku," kata Taehyung.

" _You're not my babysitter_ astaga," Jimin memutar bola matanya jengkel, " _don't you dare to fucking care about my personal life."_

Jimin dengan keras membanting pintu mobil Taehyung dan Taehyung yang tadinya sudah siap akan menceramahi Jimin terhenti seketika. Taehyung benar-benar harus sedikit keras kepada Jimin agar membuatnya sedikit saja lurus dan benar.

"Ya, kau berangkat bersama siapa?"

Jungkook langsung menghampiri Jimin yang sudah keluar dari mobil, seolah takjub bahwa Jimin baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil mewah. Biasanya anak itu akan berlari mengejar pintu gerbang, dengan rambut berantakan dan keringat di sekujur pelipisnya. Maka dari itu Jungkook selalu _stand by_ di gerbang kalau-kalau Jimin terlambat dan ia bisa memohon penjaga sekolah untuk menahan gerbangnya sebentar.

"Berisik," Jimin melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang, tak menghiraukan Jungkook yang mempercepat langkah agar sejajar dengannya.

"Hei serius," Jungkook kini berhasil berjalan tepat di samping Jimin, memandang sahabatnya itu dengan raut penuh pertanyaan, "kau tahu? Sampai rasanya Pak Satpam juga kaget melihatmu keluar dari _mercedes_ dengan gagah begitu."

Jimin mendecak kesal dan berhenti mendadak membuat Jungkook yang refleksnya sudah bagus itu ikut berhenti dan menodong Jimin dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Jangan sekarang, _okay_? Aku ingin tidur di kelas Yura _Sonsaengnim_ dan menjernihkan pikiranku, sampai jumpa."

"Ya-ya! Park Jimin brengsek!"

Jimin berjalan secepat kilat sampai suara teriakan Jungkook itu tak terdengar lagi. Ia masih belum siap untuk pertanyaan beruntun Jungkook nantinya. Anak itu kalau sudah penasaran benar-benar tidak bisa direm mulutnya dan akan selalu mengganggunya. Semoga ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di kelas sejarah nanti.

.

.

"Jadi dia yang menolongmu waktu itu?"

Jimin mengangguk-angguk, menikmati makan siangnya di kafetaria bersama Jungkook di sampingnya dan ada Mingyu juga Wonwoo di hadapannya. Jungkook benar-benar memohon untuk Jimin bercerita dan Jimin tak sanggup berkata tidak saat Jungkook berjanji akan menraktirnya di _McDonald_ sore nanti.

"Dan kalian tinggal bersama sekarang, begitu?" tanya Mingyu yang mulutnya penuh makanan lalu mendapat sentilan kecil di dahinya oleh Wonwoo yang mengomel untuk menelan dulu makanannya.

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya,dan semua berdecak kecewa dengan jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan dari Jimin.

"Jim, sudah kubilang kan, dia itu pedofil yang mengincarmu—Ups, _pardon_ ," Jungkook hanya bisa melebarkan senyumnya dan memberi tanda dua jari perdamaian ke arahnya.

"Dia teman ayahku, ya begitulah." Jimin ingin melanjutkan makannya namun tatapan serius dari ketiga rekannya itu membuat kedua sumpitnya tersimpan kembali di atas nampan. "Apa sih yang kalian harapkan? Dia teman ayahku, dia ingin menolongku yang terlalu sering bermasalah di rumah. Hanya itu."

"Dia lebih terlihat seperti _your sugar daddy_ dibanding seseorang yang ingin menolongmu Jim,"

Pernyataan dari Wonwo sukses membuat Jimin tersedak lauknya dan dengan tergesa meminum air yang beruntungnya sudah ia ambil sebelum mengambil nampan tadi. Bayangan saat ia dengan jahil memanggil Taehyung dengan _Daddy_ kemarin hari.

"Kan, dia memang _sugar daddy-_ mu," kata Wonwoo berbahagia dengan pernyataannya yang menurutnya sepihak benar. "Jim, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kau bisa mengambil uangnya lalu kemudian pergi. Selesai."

"Kau, tak beda jauh dari ibuku bangsat," Jimin menyeka sudut bibirnya, "tapi _yeah_ aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengannya. Mungkin sebulan lagi dia sudah menendangku keluar karena tidak tahan."

Ya, Jimin memang hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengan Taehyung. Mendapat tawaran tinggal dengan konsekuensi harus menuruti seluruh perkataan Taehyung hanyalah omong kosong, ia benar-benar tak akan mengikuti kemauan pria itu.

Mungkin bermain-main sedikit saja akan menyenangkan?

.

.

Jimin benar-benar gagal mendapat _McDonald_ -nya saat Taehyung sudah berada di depan gerbang bersandar santai di mobil _mercedes-_ nya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jungkook bahkan bilang untuk bersenang-senang dan ambil _McDonald_ -nya lain kali, begitu pula Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mendadak sama menyebalkannya seperti Jungkook—atau mereka kenyataannya memang sudah menyebalkan sedari dulu.

"Kenapa harus menjemputku _sih_? Aku bisa pulang sendiri sialan," Jimin sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Taehyung dan pria itu dengan segera menyimpan ponselnya dan berdiri tegak menghadap Jimin.

" _Wae_? Sudah kubilang untuk menuruti perkataanku bukan? Jika aku ingin menjemputmu ya kau tidak bisa menolak," Taehyung tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jimin kasar dan mendapat desahan protes dari sang empu. "Naik cepat, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

" _Fuck_ aku jadi tak dapat _McDonald_ dari Jungkook," Jimin dengan malas membuka pintu mobil bersamaan dengan Taehyung di tempat kemudi, dan Taehyung sontak tertawa mendengarnya.

"Temanmu?" Taehyung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menunggu Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan sabuk pengamannya sambil mengangguk, "Teman yang baik. Akan kubelikan nanti okay jangan _ngambek_?"

"Siapa yang _ngambek_ bangsat kau sangat berlebihan," Jimin selesai dengan urusan sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh untuk menatap marah pada Taehyung.

"Okay, okay astaga galak sekali," Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya perlahan, "dan oh, peraturan pertama, jangan _cursing_ saat denganku sayang."

Jimin menohok kaget saat Taehyung memanggilnya sayang dan dengan nada paling menggelikan sedunia, ia melirik Taehyung yang hanya terkekeh kecil akibat reaksi Jimin yang sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

"Terserah, kita mau kemana?" Jimin bertanya, tangannya disilangkan di depan dada dan ia menatap Taehyung dengan jengkel.

"Membelikanmu sesuatu?" Taehyung balik bertanya.

"Oh," Jimin tersenyum dan menatap Taehyung, " _Want to act as my sugar daddy? How sweet,"_

"Bukan astaga," Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya terkejut saat Jimin lagi-lagi membahas masalah soal ke- _daddy -_ an ini dan Taehyung akan selalu tak tahu harus membalas apa jika Jimin sudah mengoceh demikian, "hanya ingin astaga, apakah aku tidak boleh?"

"Tidak, tidak." Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Alasanmu membelikanku sesuatu hanya ada dua, pertama kau kasihan padaku karena aku atau yeah, _what will you buy for me, Daddy?"_

"Hmm?" Taehyung bergumam rendah, genggaman tangan di setirnya mengerat dan Taehyung hanya ingin membungkam Jimin saat itu juga dengan ciumannya kalau bisa. Anak ini, pintar sekali mempermainkannya. " _Stuffies?"_

"Haha, kau benar-benar sangat menyukai ini bukan?" Jimin terkekeh saat Taehyung mulai menghiraukan candaannya dan membalas dengan baik, "dan hmm... bisa kau belikan aku sesuatu?"

.

Jimin berjalan riang saat Taehyung mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia dibawa ke sebuah toko buku paling besar di Seoul setelah makan siang di _McDonald—_ Taehyung benar-benar tidak bercanda soal mengganti gagalnya ia mendapat _McBurger_ dari Jungkook—dan membeli beberapa pakaian untuknya.

Taehyung berjalan di belakang Jimin tersenyum memandanginya, mendapati betapa bahagianya Jimin hanya untuk pergi ke sebuah toko buku. Anak itu berjalan cepat ke rak penuhkomik dan mengambil beberapa volume terbaru dari animasi One Piece.

"Senang sekali?"

Jimin hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan melihat komik-komik lain yang masih terbungkus rapat dengan plastik. "Aku hampir ketinggalan lima volume, kau tahu? Pendapatanku akhir-akhir ini berkurang banyak."

"Kau memang bekerja?" Taehyung bertanya serius, sementara Jimin menggeleng dengan santai dan masih asyik dalam dunia animasinya tersebut. "Lalu?"

"Hanya mendapatkan uang dari beberapa adik kelas yang baik dan manis?" Jimin tersenyum lebar sebelum membawa komik-komik tersebut ke kasir dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk cepat namun kerah seragamnya terlebih dulu ditarik oleh Taehyung. "Ya—"

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukan hal itu," Taehyung masih menarik belakang kerah Jimin cukup tinggi sampai terdengar suara tercekik kecil dari Jimin yang Taehyung yakin hanya buatan semata, "jangan lakukan itu lagi okay? Jika kau butuh uang bilang padaku, dan jangan sekali-kali melakukan itu lagi, janji?"

"Janji astaga— _uhuk_ lepaskan aku sialan aku benar-benar tercekik!" Jimin mengangkat kelingkingnya memperlihatkan bahwa ia berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya—meskipun itu hanya _bullshit_ semata.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Jimin dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. "Nah, aku tak akan main-main jika kau ketahuan melakukannya, ingat konsekuensi kita?"

"Iya, iya bawel. Tendang aku kapan saja kau mau dari apartemen sialanmu itu." Jimin mendengus sebal dan Taehyung malah tertawa karenanya meski Jimin bingung di mana bagian yang lucunya. "Oh, aku ingin membeli satu lagi. Sebentar."

Jimin dengan asal memberikan lima komiknya ke tangan Taehyung dan berjalan menuju ke rak yang berjudul besar ilmu pengetahuan alam. Ia mengambil satu buah buku yang sangat tebal dengan _cover_ berwarna putih dengan ornamen-ornamen atom berwarna-warni. Sangat kimia sekali.

"Kau... suka kimia?" tanya Taehyung heran dengan buku pilihan Jimin yang merupakan buku yang paling sering ia abaikan pada jaman sekolah dulu.

"Yups," Jimin membuka-buka buku tersebut, sebuah buku rangkuman pelajaran dari kelas satu sampai tiga untuk ujian masuk universitas, "aku suka kimia sejak sekolah menengah pertamaku tapi ibuku selalu membuang bukuku dan bilang untuk belajar ekonomi dan menjadi pebisnis."

"Ibumu... sedikit aneh astaga," Taehyung ikut mengintip halaman yang Jimin baca dan taehyung merasa kacamatanya mendadak buram hanya melihat rumus-rumus aneh yang membuat kepalanya pening, "aku baru lihat seorang ibu yang melarang anaknya belajar."

"Ya, dan sejak itu aku benar-benar melepas seluruh keinginanku untuk belajar," Jimin menutup kembali bukunya dan menyimpannya kembali ke rak, "ia hanya ingin uang, dan aku meyakinkan bahwa uang tidak hanya didapat lewat bisnis. Aku juga ingin jadi ilmuan, dan _yeah_ dia menolaknya mentah-mentah karena itu pekerjaan memakan waktu dengan gaji tak sepadan."

"Untuk seorang brandal sepertimu, cita-citamu lumayan." Taehyung tersenyum, "Tidak akan dibeli bukunya?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung, "Ini edisi satu... boleh aku beli sampai edisi empat?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membayangkan empat buku setebal kamus bahasa inggris-korea dan sebaliknya dibaca oleh Jimin. "Yah, ini buku untuk ujian masuk universitas, dan aku ujian tahun depan tapi _yeah_ boleh kan?"

"Silakan, sudah kubilang kau bebas mau membali apa pun yang kau mau, _baby boy_." Taehyung dengan bercanda memanggil Jimin demikian dan membuat anak itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

" _Thank you Daddy!_ "

Dan Taehyung tak sanggup bergerak maupun berkata saat Jimin dengan kasual mengecup pipinya dan berjalan menuju rak yang menyediakan edisi selanjutnya dari buku tersebut. Taehyung benar-benar tak mati rasa bukan? Jimin baru saja mengecup pipinya, catat, _**mengecup pipinya**_.

Jimin terkekeh saat menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung yang tak bergerak dari posisinya. Wah, jurus ini benar-benar berhasil membuat Taehyung tak berdaya. Mungkin akan Jimin lakukan lain kali?

.

.

Satu minggu, tepat satu minggu Jimin tinggal di apartemen Taehyung dan mereka hampir setiap hari bertengkar. Jimin berkali-kali kedapatan merokok di ruang tengah Taehyung dan ia protes bahwa itu akan merusak kesehatan dan soal perjanjian mereka, dan Jimin tentu saja akan mengambil alasan-alasan masuk akal yang membuat Taehyung bungkam namun tetap saja rokoknya yang ia beli dengan uang sendiri—sebenarnya uang Jungkook tapi anggap saja itu uang Jimin juga—berakhir tragis di tempat sampah.

Jimin juga tak suka jika Taehyung terus menerus bertanya soal kehidupan sekolahnya dan ingin rasanya Jimin menjejal mulut Taehyung dengan buku kimia barunya. Ia sudah membaca seperempat halaman dari edisi satu omong-omong. Ia terus bertanya bagaimana menu makan siangnya, apakah ada guru yang menyebalkan, atau apakah Jungkook membuatnya kesal dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat Jimin jengkel. Taehyung bilang Jimin harus terbuka jika ingin punya komunikasi yang baik dengan orang tua dan Jimin hanya menelan mentah-mentah ungkapan itu tanpa mencernanya sama sekali.

Taehyung masih cukup sabar menghadapi Jimin dan masih tahan untuk tidak menganiaya anak itu dengan kekerasan, masih sabar saat anak mengambil soju dari dalam kulkasnya dan bilang hanya minum satu teguk padahal satu botol menghilang entah kemana. Taehyung juga masih sangat sabar saat Jimin lagi-lagi menggodanya, memanggilnya _daddy_ dengan nada manja agar Taehyung mengantarnya ke rumah Jungkook meski Taehyung sedang terburu ke tempat rapat, mengelus pahanya terlampau _tidak benar_ saat Taehyung sedang duduk di ruang tengah dan anak itu hanya menonton televisi dengan wajah paling inosen sedunia. Taehyung masih bisa sabar.

Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Taehyung tak bisa sabar.

Taehyung yang seperti biasa menjemput Jimin sepulang sekolah, secara tak sengaja menemukan anak itu berada dalam gang sempit bersama Jungkook dan dua lainnya ia tidak kenal, dan juga dua bocah yang berjongkok ketakutan di bawah mereka.

"Cepat astaga, kalian tak akan memberikannya kepada kami?" Jungkook menendang bahu salah satu dari kedua anak itu yang hampir menangis ketakutan dan kencing di celana mereka sendiri.

"Kalian tuli? Atau bagaimana—ya! Siapa yang menarik... Taehyung?" Jimin menoleh saat seseorang dengan kasar menarik kerah belakangnya, _deja vu_ sih tapi ia tetap saja kaget saat Taehyung sudah berada di belakangnya dengan raut sulit di artikan dan jas yang sudah terlepas menyisakan kemejanya saja.

"Maaf anak-anak, kupinjam anak brengsek ini dulu, _oke_?" Taehyung tersenyum namun Jungkook, Mingyu dan juga Wonwoo bergidig seram di tempat mendapati senyum itu bukan senyum bahagia, "Dan kalian berdua, pulanglah, orang tua kalian pasti khawatir."

"Ya! Jangan dengarkan perkataan dia— _fuck!_ "

Jimin merintih saat Taehyung menjambak rambutnya keras-keras dan membuat ia mendongak menatapnya, dan kedua anak malang itu berlari saat Taehyung dengan dagunya memberi gestur untuk pergi.

"Kalian juga pulang, aku akan mengurus anak ini dulu baru kalian, mengerti?"

Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berada dalam kuasa tangan Taehyung di rambutnya. Jimin bahkan merasa bahwa rambutnya sebentar lagi akan copot semua karena Taehyung benar-benar menariknya dengan keras.

"Ya, lepaskan aku brengsek!" Jimin menggenggam lengan Taehyung dan meronta namun hal itu membuat kepalanya semakin perih, dan Taehyung benar-benar lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau benar-benar ya," ungkap Taehyung, melepaskan cengkramannya di rambut Jimin dan beralih menarik tangan anak itu dan membawanya ke mobilnya, membiarkan anak itu mengaduh berisik sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan melewati perjalanan dengan hening.

Jimin bernapas dengan marah, bertanya-tanya bagaimana Taehyung bisa menemukannya dan membuatnya malu di depan korbannya juga ketiga temannya. Dan Taehyung pun sama, ia menyetir dengan tidak tenang, bahkan _speedometer_ -nya menunjuk ke angka delapan puluh lebih yang mana melebihi standar keselamatan jalan raya. Dan itu cukup membuat Jimin sadar bahwa Taehyung benar-benar sedang marah.

Bahkan saat mereka sampai dan Taehyung mencengkramnya keras dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung, Jimin tak mampu bergerak. Tubuh Jimin yan tak jauh lebih besar itu terseret setelah mereka keluar dari elevator. Jimin berkali-kali mengumpat dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk melepaskan genggamannya di lengannya namun Taehyung sama sekali tak menggubris malah mempererat cengkramannya yang membuat Jimin meringis kesakitan.

"Hei anak nakal,"

Jimin diam, namun masih berani menatap Taehyung nyalang. Mereka sudah ada di dalam apartemen Taehyung—atau lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar Taehyung—dengan Taehyung yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Jimin dengan tatapan nyalang mengintimidasinya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berperilaku baik," Taehyung menyentuh pipi Jimin, lembut sekali sampai rasanya bulu di wajah Jimin meremang karenanya, "dan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini hmm?"

Jimin masih diam, ia menunduk dan tak ingin menatap Taehyung. Janjinya dengan Taehyung hanyalah omong kosong baginya, ia tak benar-benar akan menurutui semua perintah Taehyung hanya demi imbalan tinggal di tempatnya. Tapi jika melihat Taehyung semarah ini dengan ekspresi yang membuatnya merinding juga suara yang jauh lebih rendah dari biasanya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, akan menjadi anak baik dan menghentikan semuanya. Aku paling benci orang yang suka melanggar janji. Aku benar-benar ingin marah padamu Jimin- _ah_."

Taehyung meraih dagu Jimin, lalu mencengkramnya dan membuat anak itu otomatis menatap ke arahnya dengan raut berani yang ia buat-buat. Alis Jimin saling bertaut, merasakan cengkraman di dagunya yang tidak pelan juga tatapan Taehyung yang membelenggu matanya.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin hanya menganggap semua ini main-main. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak. Kau tidak berhak mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini Jimin, kau benar-benar membuatku sakit hati."

Taehyung bicara dengan nada sedih yang ia buat-buat, membuat ekspresi sedih yang membuat Jimin mendecih kesal karenanya.

"Ya aku hanya main-main brengsek, aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganmu, puas?" Jimin mengenggam lengan Taehyung agar ia bisa lepas dari cengkramannya namun nyatanya Taehyung _jauh_ lebih kuat daripadanya.

" _Watch out your language baby boy, you make my heart hurts._ " Jimin meringis nyeri saat Taehyung mempererat cengkraman tangan besarnya di dagunya. Taehyung tersenyum namun entah kenapa semua itu membuat mental Jimin seketika menciut.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bermain-main denganku," Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menjilat _piercing helix_ -nya sebelum berbisik di telinga Jimin, "kau salah orang untuk diajak bermain-main, sayang."

Jimin menggeram saat Taehyung menjilat telinganya terlampau seduktif. Ini tidak benar. Ini sungguh tidak benar. Tapi gerakan lidah jahanam itu yang turun ke bagian lehernya benar-benar membuatnya beku di tempat. Ia bahkan tak berani untuk sekadar membuka mata dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk berhenti.

"Kau bajingan, brengsek—" Jimin menghentikan umpatannya saat Taehyung menggigit bagian lehernya kencang, lalu membasahinya dengan liurnya sebelum bangkit dan menatap Jimin.

" _I don't want my baby boy to cursing,"_

 _Knock out_ , Jimin kehilangan akal sehatnya saat Taehyung memanggilnya demikian dengan suara _baritone_ rendah yang seksi dan tatapannya yang membuatnya gila. Jimin benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

Taehyung hanya sekali memanggilnya demikian dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merinding. Dan kali ini, entah rasanya menjadi berlipat-lipat mendebarkan jantungnya, meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanannya yang ia buat untuk Taehyung dan melumerkan akal sehatnya. Ia benar-benar bertekuk lutut dan tak mampu hanya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata Taehyung.

Dengan pelan Taehyung membawa tubuh Jimin ke dekat ranjang dan menghempasnya dengan tidak pelan. Taehyung tersenyum puas saat Jimin benar-benar tak melawan dan hanya diam tak berkutik terlentang di atas ranjangnya. Taehyung benar-benar dibuat frustasi hanya melihat Jimin begini. Ia bahkan harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Jimin sedari dulu namun sekarang ia tak peduli.

Gerakan Taehyung lambat tapi sukses membuat jantung Jimin berontak ingin keluar dari rusuknya, ia ingin menendang Taehyung dan memukulinya namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa _bergerak_. Sel-sel di otaknya serasa mati saat menatap Taehyung yang kini sudah berada di atasnya; menaunginya, menancapkan dominasi di seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir bergetar.

"Aku benar-benar tak akan menahan diri untuk sekarang Jimin," Taehyung mengecup rahang Jimin merambat sampai ke ujung dagunya, lalu mengecupi rahang lainnya dan untuk kedua kalinya menjilat telinganya, "kau benar-benar bocah brengsek kurang ajar."

Jimin terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Taehyung menciumnya. Awalnya hanya bibir yang saling menempel canggung, namun Taehyung dengan cepat membuat keadaan lebih dekat dan lebih panas. Jimin merasakan bibir tipis Taehyung yang dengan handal memberikan lumatan, isapan, bahkan gigitan di bibirnya, membuatnya semakin tak berkutik dan diam tanpa perlawanan.

Jumlah oksigen seakan menipis saat keduanya melepas ciuman dan saling berlomba untuk menarik napas, terengah dengan mulut terkuak. Taehyung tersenyum puas saat melihat Jimin sebegini kacaunya hanya karena ciumannya. Jika tahu cara menjinakkan seorang Park Jimin adalah seperti ini, ia akan melakukannya sejak awal.

Jari-jari Taehyung bergerak untuk melepas kancing seragam Jimin satu persatu, memperlihatkan _undershirt_ putihnya yang sudah kusam. Jimin hanya tak sanggup untuk bernapas saat Taehyung merobek _undershirt_ itu dengan begitu mudah hingga bagian depannya terbelah dua. Menampilkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang cukup terbentuk untuk ukuran anak sekolahan.

Mata Jimin membulat total saat Taehyung dengan cepat menarik lepas dasi hitamnya, memanjangkannya lalu menatap ke arah Jimin. Jimin sudah pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku seolah ia menantikan Taehyung benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tangan di atas kepala _baby_ ," Taehyung memerintah, dan dengan patuh tanpa perlawanan Jimin mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar dan matanya yang terpaku mutlak di mata Taehyung, " _That's my good boy_."

Pujian itu entah kenapa membuat Jimin menegang, mengeratkan urat nadi di lehernya dan merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ide awal memanggil _daddy_ sendiri hanyalah untuk menggoda Taehyung, ia juga tak tahu akan berakhir menjadi sebegini mengenaskan baginya.

Jimin meringis pelan saat Taehyung mengikat tangannya terlampau keras, membuatnya tak mampu untuk sedikit pun menggerakan pergelangannya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tampak bahagia sekali dengan hasil karyanya.

Mata Jimin tertutup dan ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat merasakan bibir Taehyung sudah tiba di atas lehernya, membuat banyak bercak semerah kelopak bunga yang pasti akan berbekas lama nantinya. Gigitan di bibirnya kian mengencang saat gigi-gigi Taehyung menyapa tulang selangkanya, menggigitnya lembut lalu mengisapnya pelan.

"Tae—"

" _Use the word Jimin,_ "

Jimin merasakan air matanya menggenang, terlebih saat Taehyung dengan kurang ajar menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh area sensitif di dadanya. Belum lagi kata yang harus ia sebutkan. Kemarin, ia masih boleh mengucap kata itu kepada Taehyung agar ia kesal dan mengabulkan permintaannya. Jimin yang bahkan pertama kali menyebut Taehyung demikian, menggodanya seolah menyerahkan diri dan bermain-main dengan libido Taehyung. Tapi kali ini, bahkan untuk bernapas pun sulit. Ada kecaman adrenalin yang menumpuk di dadanya saat ia akan menyebutkan kata tersebut.

" _Dad—"_ Jimin meraih napasnya suah payah, mencengkram sarung bantal putih di bawah kepalanya terlampau kuat dan dengan kuat mencoba menatap Taehyung, "— _daddy,_ "

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk setuju lalu beranjak untuk menatap Jimin. Mata Jimin bergelinang air mata, bibirnya sedikit bengkak dan terkuak mengambil napas terputus, juga leher hingga selangkanya yang dipenuhi bercak merah membuat Taehyung tak sanggup untuk diam saja. Ingin rasanya mengabadikan momen ini dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Taehyung merambat untuk menyentuh ujung celana kain Jimin, membuka kancingnya dan menurunkannya perlahan sampai membuat Jimin frustasi.

" _Wet_ ,"

"Karenamu breng—Aa!"

Jimin mendesah terlalu keras saat Taehyung dengan madar meremas dan membuat gerakan pijat yang teratur. Taehyung terkikik kecil saat melihat reaksi Jimin yang spontan itu.

" _No cursing baby boy, or I'll leave you here like this._ "

Jimin memejamkan matanya saat kini Taehyung sudah benar-benar membuat bagian kakinya telanjang tanpa sehelai kain pun. Rasa dingin yang menyentuh serta tangan Taehyung yang kurang ajar meremas paha miliknya membuat Jimin tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain menahan suaranya untuk keluar. Sudah cukup sekali ia mendesah keras dan ia benar-benar malu.

Ikatan di pergelangan Jimin seolah mengerat saat Jimin mencengkram dasinya terlampau keras, menahan diri dari sentuhan-sentuhan Taehyung di bagian bawahnya yang membuatnya memejam mata nikmat. Bahkan saat dua jari Taehyung ada di dalamnya, Jimin hanya tak mampu berbuat apapun selain menggigit bibirnya dan membiarkan cicitan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ini tangan Taehyung, yang lebar dan jarinya begitu panjang yang begitu ia kagumi.

"Jangan digigit, aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Taehyung menyentuh dagu Jimin dan dengan responsif Jimin membuka mulutnya, mendesah keras saat jari panjang Taehyung dengan mudah menemukan titik sensitifnya. Mengeluarkan erangan-erangan erotis yang cukup keras dan diredam oleh ciuman asal Taehyung saat jari di dalamnya bertambah jumlah dan bertambah semakin _dalam_.

Jimin ingin memrotes karena Taehyung bergelak terlalu pelan di bagian bawahnya. Tapi saat Taehyung benar-benar berhenti dan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan bersiap di posisinya, Jimin berubah pikiran. Jimin berteriak mengenaskan saat Taehyung _benar-benar masuk_ , air mata sukses menembus kelopak matanya dan diusap pelan oleh Taehyung sambil bibirnya dikecupi dengan sayang.

" _Daddy—_ "

"Kau tadi seram sekali," untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung menekankan pinggulnya, mendapati Jimin yang melengkungkan tubuhnya dan melempar kepalanya memperlihatkan bentuk lehernya yang indah, "berkuasa sekali, menindas orang lain dan mereka takut kepadamu."

Jimin tak mampu membalas kata-kata Taehyung, hanya mampu mengambil napas putus-putus juga mengeluarkan geraman juga suara tak jelas dari tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya terguncang saat Taehyung tak juga melambat dari kecepatannya, membuat derit ranjang bersuara keras.

"Tapi sekarang, kau benar-benar tak berdaya di bawahku." Taehyung mempererat cengkramannya di pinggang Jimin dan memperlambat gerakannya, mengetahui Jimin sudah hampir menatap bintang tapi Taehyung masih ingin bermain-main. "Apa aku perlu melakukan _ini_ padamu di depan mereka? Supaya mereka melihat betapa lemahnya Park Jimin di tanganku?"

Jantung Jimin kian berdebar saat Taehyung bicara tanpa memilah katanya, ia benar-benar membayangkan jika Taehyung menyentuhnya di hadapan semua orang dan memperlihatkan kepada orang-orang bahwa Jimin adalah miliknya. Jimin tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa berpikir demikian.

" _Daddy,"_ napas Jimin terengah berantakan, keringatnya mengucur tak sedikit di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangannya amat merah dan matanya setengah tertutup karena semua ini, "ja-jangan berhenti."

" _As your wish baby,_ "

Dan Jimin tak tahu lagi mana dunia atau neraka atau pun surga saat Taehyung bergerak dengan brutal, membuat tubuhnya tersentak mengenaskan dan tak sanggup untuk hanya diam saja. Matanya terpejam dan angkasa ada di pelupuknya saat ia berteriak dan merasakan semuanya dalam keadaan putih; kenikmatan yang dicapai bersamaan dengan Taehyung.

Napas keduanya terengah, Taehyung melepas dirinya dan bergerak untuk melepas ikatan di pergelangan tangan Jimin dan mengecupi bekas merah yang kentara di sana. Taehyung memeluk Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jimin. Bergumam maaf jika ia terlalu keras dan mengecupi lehernya lembut.

"Taehyung,"

Lalu Taehyung menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman, mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Jimin dan masih betah mengecupi leher pria bersurai jingga itu. Jimin hanya tak percaya pria ini tak marah saat ia hanya memanggil namanya saja tanpa embel-embel kesopanan seperti _hyung_ atau panggilan biasa Jimin untuk Taehyung. Yah, _Daddy_.

"Kau... akan mengusirku dari sini?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin, setelah _sesi_ tadi, Jimin masih berpikir bahwa Taehyung akan mengusirnya? Taehyung menopang kepanya di sandaran sikut, menatap Jimin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Tadinya, aku bahkan akan mengusirmu saat kau merokok di apartemenku," Taehyung merapikan helai rambut Jimin yang basah dan menutupi kelopak matanya, "tapi aku ingat perkataan ayahmu."

Jimin menatap heran, apa yang dikatakan ayahnya kepada Taehyung?

"Ingat saat aku mengantarmu ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaian?" Jimin mengangguk, "malamnya setelah mengantarmu ke toko buku dan mengantarmu pulang, aku bertemu dengannya."

Jimin menggumam paham, Taehyung bilang akan bertemu dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya dan hanya mengantarnya ke apartemen setelah itu pergi kembali.

"Dia bilang begini padaku: aku sangat mengerti kenapa kau ingin meminta Jimin tinggal. Aku adalah orang tua yang buruk. Aku dan istriku selalu bertengkar di hadapannya, bahkan istriku tak segan-segan bilang bahwa Jimin adalah pembawa sial. Aku benar-benar ingin berubah tapi tidak bisa, aku selalu berakhir memarahi Jimin dan bertengkar dengan istriku karena lelah dan stres luar biasa di tempat kerja. Apa kau bisa menjaga Jimin untukku? Kali ini saja,aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Buat Jimin tersenyum dan makan-makanan yang enak seperti anak lainnya. Itu permintaan terakhirku Taehyung- _ah,_ aku tak akan meminta tolong padamu lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum mendapati mata Jimin yang berkaca, bibirnya gemetar dan napasnya melamban perlahan.

"Ayahmu sudah banyak membantuku, jadi aku ingin juga membantunya. Dengan menjagamu. Dan aku juga menyayangimu Jimin, sangat menyayangimu." Taehyung mengecup pelipis Jimin lama, "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu Jimin, sangat, dan kurasa juga aku mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tak tahu itu benar atau salah tapi _fuck_ aku tak tahan untuk memberimu ciuman dan memelukmu setiap saat."

Jimin terkekeh sebentar dan mengecup bibir Taehyung pelan, "Tidak salah kok jatuh cinta dengan yang jauh lebih muda, iya bukan? Sekarang sedang _trend_ kok pacaran berbeda belasan tahun. Dan _damn,_ kau melarangku _cursing_ tapi kau sendiri _cursing_?!"

Taehyung tertawa, "Maaf, okay? Mari kita berjanji untuk tidak _cursing_ satu sama lain."

Jimin mengangguk, menikmati bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Taehyung di tubuhnya dan hangat napas di lehernya.

"Dan, awas saja jika kau melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi siang," Taehyung menggigit leher Jimin jahil dan membuat Jimin meringis, "aku tak segan-segan memberi _lebih_ dari yang tadi, dimengerti?"

Jimin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya lagi dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Ya Taehyung," Jimin sekali lagi memanggil tanpa sufikasi kesopanan dan Taehyung juga menjawabnya dengan gumaman lagi, "aku baru ingat besok aku ulangan ekonomi, _shit_ , tanggung jawab kau membuat bokongku mati rasa!"

Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Jimin sedikit kaget, ia benar-benar tak ingat bahwa Jimin notabennya masih anak sekolah dan besok adalah _weekdays_.

"Bangsat, guru ekonomiku _killer_ sekali aku tak mau tahu kau harus izin ke sekolah,"

"Oke astaga maaf, aku akan izin ke wali kelasmu dan bilang kau sakit okay?" Taehyung benar-benar duduk dan terlihat panik untuk mencari ponselnya dan ia tak dapat menemukannya, "jangan _cursing_ astaga kuperingatkan,"

"Apa peduliku,"

"Aku tak akan memberimu izin kalau begitu,"

"Aku tak naik kelas karena nilai ekonomiku nol itu salahmu. Selesai."

" _Fuck_ kenapa kau pandai bicara sekali aku benar-benar bisa mati muda," Taehyung berdiri dan mencari ponselnya di atas meja nakas sekali lagi, "di mana ponsel sialan itu astaga..."

"Lihat siapa yang _cursing_ di sini?"

"Baik aku tidak akan _cursing_ asal kau juga tidak,"

"Aku akan tetap _cursing_ meskipun kau tidak, _Daddy,"_

"Persetan,"

"Persetan juga untukmu,"

"Ralat, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tidak, cepat telepon wali kelasku astaga!"

.

.

 **-the end-**

.

.

A/N

Hai! Ini bagian duanya, semoga suka akrena aku lumayan sedikit bingung untuk menentukan bagaimana endingnya. Dan oh! Apa kalian mau kalau aku bikin sequel one-shot atau sequel beberapa chapter dari cerita ini? hehehehe

Sekian, jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow ya!

 _-La demencia-_


End file.
